Love Actually
by honeeeybeee
Summary: "It was the kind of love you'd fight for..."
1. Chapter 1

I had not given much thought to how I would die. It wasn't something I would often ever dwell on. I can't say it's something anyone would be eager for.

It was dreaded by most, and accepted by those who were ready to let go.

Of course, those who feared it were made aware of it, but it was buried in the deepest parts of their minds.

It was something everyone hated to think about. That is, until we meet Death head on, in the flesh.

Death was an old friend I'd long ago said goodbye to, a friend I had cheated far too many times. I certainly hadn't expected him to pay a visit so early.

When it had crossed my mind at times, I'd imagine myself old, surrounded with those I love, as I passed on.. Peacefully.

However, death cannot be planned and it wasn't something anyone could control either. We were powerless to death.

Death is inevitable.

I guess that's why most feared it.

The mere thought would send shivers down any living person's spine. The only words which came to mind when thought of Death, would be Coldness, Loneliness and Pain...

Although, to some, it's perceived differently, and believed to be not as horrifying.

Death could be a beautiful thing though.

It really all depended on the person we were. Whether we were saints or whether we were sinners.

I was neither.

I went to Church every now and then. I hardly did any chores, and I caught on my fair share of trouble.

I was like any other living, breathing teenager.

It truly astounded me how wrong I was about Death.

There I lay, on the cold pavement of a rowdy street as people surrounded me. I could faintly hear sirens, the sound of my mother's screams and the cries of my sister.

My eyes were open, but it wasn't the face of my sister or my mother which cleared my vision. No, it was a young man, smiling down at me as he reached for my lifeless palm.

I barely heard my father as he whispered in my ear, "It's not your time just yet,"

I felt powerless in that moment as I slipped away, despite my mother's screams, my sister begging me to hang in there, and my dad who smiled down at me as if he still had hope that I'd survive such a tragic fall.

"Let go," the voice whispered.

And I did what anyone in my predicament would do.

I let go.

Copyrights: All rights reserved ©


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, wake up. Sweetie it's school."

Mom's voice is a sweet, soft murmer, although to me it's as if she's screaming for me to wake up from my amazing slumber.

School.

Joy.

I groan under my breath as I toss a pillow over my head, muffling Mom's attempts at waking me up.

"Come on, hun. I know you're sad and that you're not exactly eager to go to this new school-"

"Well, that's an understatement," I grumble inaudibly, but I doubt Mom hears me.

"- but this could be good for you," Mom continues. "For all of us." Her voice is sad now and I cringe. Immediately guilt racks through me. I roll over in bed and sit up, scrubbing the sleep from my eyes with the warm palms of my hands.

Mom smiles at me as she sees my face. She's seated at the edge of my bed, her brown hair shaping her face in a beautiful halo atop of her head and I reward her with a toothy smile through half closed lids.

"I'm sorry I made us move. Things will get better though, I promise. Besides, what's so bad about a fresh start right?" Mom retorts.

I struggle to hold back an eyeroll. Everything. Being the new girl. New friends. New enemies. Ugh, I shudder at the thought.

"Fine," I say reluctantly. "I'll get up. But only because I love ya," I grumble, kicking the blankets off of my feet as Mom stands from the bed. She grins.

"Thank you for being so understandable."

Frankly I've blocked her out already, already making my way towards the bathroom. I throw my hand up in acknowledgement as I walk away though.

My little sister Nessie runs into me in the hallway and I groan as her head knocks into my diaphragm. I ignore it as I bend to envelope her in my arms, heaving with her weight, I begin to tickle her. Her giggles ring out loudly, and her curly locks bounce around the place at her attempts to shove me away.

"Please!" she begs, breathless from laughter. I smile. "Bel- Mom! Please!"

It's not even a half minute which has passed before I notice my mom standing in the doorway, taking in the scene. She's smiling, almost teary. I chuckle and roll my eyes at her emotional response. Come on, it's not like it's new of me to play with my little sister.

Basically any form of affection sparks Mom's waterworks though. I shouldn't really be surprised.

"Get a room," my brother, Riley, grumbles as he passes us.

"Morning hun," Mom greets him.

Riley mumbles a reply as he makes his way toward the bathroom. I roll my eyes. Leave it to Riley to lighten the mood.

Note the sarcasm in my tone.

"I'm going to start with breakfast. Pancakes or waffles?" Mom asks.

My mood instantly lightens.

"Waffles-"

"Pancakes-"

"French toast-"

Riley, Nessie and I scream out simultaneously.

Mom shakes her head in amusement but with obvious annoyance.

I gasp. "Mom, but, Waffles!" I emphasize.

"Pancakes," Nessie disagrees. I glare at her in a non-threatening way, despite my obvious distaste. We always have pancakes. She pretends to cower away before sticking her tongue out at me. Mature. Then again, she is only five, I remind myself.

"French toast is the best," Riley states as he passes us again.

I glare daggers into his head. Riley tends to get on my last nerve. And he knows I hate French toast which is why the insensitive prick is practically begging Mom to make it.

Mom chuckles. "Awesome," and I am reminded how young Mom really is at her remark. "Pancakes, Waffles and French toast coming up."

I open my mouth to argue, but then I realise what she said.

I feel immediately guilty.

Mom waves it off.

I grin, and I'm reminded why Mom is simply the best.

"Thanks, Momma bear," I say as I kiss her cheek before strolling off to the bathroom. Nessie grabs Mom's hand before they make their way downstairs to start on breakfast.

I sigh as the cold water refreshes my face. I'm so not looking forward to a new school but hey, what can I do?

Riley is obviously going to be super popular as soon as he enters the school, with him being, well, as much it grosses me out to say this, good looking and all. Riley is taller and well built, whereas I'm petite and almost..., a head away from him.

Okay, definitely a head away from him.

He's tall okay.

I'd like to think of myself as "not tall". The word 'short' is not in my vocabulary okay.

Riley inherited Dad's blue eyes, blonde locks, and Mom's defined features, whereas I must of fell out from the wrong tree, because God knows I do not look like my parents.

Freckles coated the apples of my cheeks, and although they were barely noticeable, it still annoyed me. Its mere existence infuriated me. Couldn't I have clear skin like Riley? I mean, he's a guy for goodness sake. How can his skin be so perfect?! We're practically the same age.

Riley's a year older than me, but I'd like to think I'm more mature than him, despite my lack of height. It's not the size that counts.

I definitely got Mom's brown wavy hair, although there's no other connection between Mom and I that says I'm her daughter. In fact, I happen to remember being asked if I was adopted quite a few times. Jeeze. Rub it in much?

Mom says I look like Grandma, but I wouldn't know seeing as though I've never met the lady. Why you ask? Mom says she's in an old age home because she has old timers or something like that.

Or was it Alzheimer's?

On the other hand.

Dad's mom is my sunshine and I definitely wish I'd inherited her good looks because dayum. Dad stays with her about three neighborhoods away from us.

Mom and Dad divorced about a year ago. Mom was the one to call it off and Dad had no choice but to go along with it despite his pleadings for a second chance. Riley and I took the hit kind of hard, we were extremely sad that our family would be torn apart. Especially little Nessie. Although at the time, she didn't quite understand. She just missed Dad terribly.

Dad moved to Forks to stay with his mother and Mom stayed with us in Arizona. It was only recently that Mom decided to move back here. Apparently Mom's not new to Forks. She's been here before so she knows quite a few people, whearas Riley, Nessie and I were born and bred in Arizona. This place is practically alien to us.

Although, the bonus is that we'd get to see Dad and Gran so it isn't all that bad, but it still saddens me sometimes. I miss my friends, or what I had of them, my old school, despite the mean girls, and the teachers who I'd grown fond of. Most of all, I miss my best friend. She and I are the complete opposites but we got along very well.

I blink back into reality and find myself staring into the mirror. My eyes are a natural brown with hints of hazel here and there.

Yeah, like if you shove a microscope in front of my eyes. Jokes.

I do not joke.

I decide to brush out my wavy curls after brushing my teeth before I enter my bedroom, already planning my outfit. In which, I grab a casual T-shirt with my favorite band's logo and my favorite black jeans.

I declare the outfit planning done.

I'm obviously not big on fashion. I do my eyeliner and lashes in under two minutes before I grab the curling iron to fix my hair. I'm done in five minutes tops before I rush for my shoes.

Leave the best for last why don't you?

I rush into my black combat boots before I grab my schoolbag, black leather jacket and cellphone. Well, if you could call it that. It barely has any cellular connection and I bet even Stevie Wonder could tell its outdated. Although, anyone within bounds would be able to tell it's old. The ring alone alerts one of how old the phone is. It's not bad or anything, I mean, it gets me from point A to B. Text messaging and dialing. What else would I need it for?

I doubt I'd find a boyfriend in the next, well, entire existence of my life. Jokes. But who needs a boyfriend when you've got a bunch of em in your favorite books? Me, that's who. And better? You get to choose a favorite. A joy isn't it.

Oh, be jealous.

Mom's already done by the time I get downstairs, and I realize that Riley's already started on the waffles without me. Of course the prick couldn't wait. We both glare at one another. Aside from the fact that he came from Satan's live asshole, Riley and I get along like any normal brother and sister. We have a love-hate relationship which I wouldn't trade for the world.

"Plans later?" Riley asks but it's more of a statement.

"Milkshakes and burgers at seven?" I sing song. Riley nods. It's obvious that this is routine for us. We'll have to see if this town has a good diner however, and the idea makes me sad as the homesick feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. Forks is just not the same as Arizona.

Riley notices and sends me a small, reassuring smile. I nod.

He knows me too well. Unfortunately. Sometimes that's not always a good thing, especially when he decides to humiliate me in front of his buds. Asshole, see. Don't let his charm fool you. He's not at all a gentleman.

Riley helps Nessie up on her seat that exact moment as if he can read my mind. I roll my eyes. See, he is Satan.

Mom places a waffle on my plate before having one for herself, whereas Nessie and Riley are already starting on their third pancake.

Gross.

Nessie is cute though so that makes it okay. Riley on the other hand...

Gross.

He's scarfing it down like a pig, syrup all over.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna get going," I say.

"Already?" Mom asks. "But it's only five past seven." She frowns at my sudden eagerness to leave.

Can't blame her. A minute ago I was refusing to leave the confines of my bedroom.

"Yep, I wanna make a good impression," I half lie as I kiss her cheek. Riley scoffs. I flip him the bird behind Mom's head so that she doesn't notice.

"Isabella!" Mom reprimands. I curse under my breath as I notice the mirror on the kitchen cabinet. Wow, smooth.

I smile sheepishly at her in apology.

Riley smirks.

"Wait for Riley. He's giving you a ride to school," Mom says suddenly.

I groan. "But... I thought Mom's dropping me!"

Riley stands up as he grabs his keys. "Don't be a sourpuss and let's get going," he jokes. I glare.

Mom smiles. "It's only for today I promise. Besides, soon I'll get you a car for your birthday and then you can start driving."

"Mom, I can drive, you and Dad just refuse to get me a car," I debate.

"Yeah, well, you're only sixteen," she reminds me.

I sigh. "Riley was sixteen too," I shoot back.

Mom ignores me as she begins to clean up the kitchen. I pout but she doesn't notice and I grumble a greeting to Mom and Nessie.

Riley laughs as I have to practically drag myself out of the house and into his car.

"Forks High School, here we come," Riley says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes.

"Drive, you geek."

"I'm hurt. Now I'm a geek. First I'm from Satan's live asshole..," Riley states. I look at him in surprise.

"How did you know I said that?"

"Perks of coming out of Satan's live asshole," he says to annoy me. He squeals like a girl as I pinch him. "You'll make me crash!" Riley complains as he reverses out of the driveway. "You grumble quite loudly," he says afterwards.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

The drive to the school is quick and long at the same time. Probably because I'm a mix of wanting to go, because Riley's singing voice isn't as charming as he claims it to be, and wanting to stay, because well we've covered why.

Forks High is in clear view of us now and it's everything I expect it to be. It's not the biggest school on the block but hey, it's a school.

Already people are spread around the school, and I can already tell apart the crowd. We've got your typical clichéd girls, mini-skirts and tank tops, despite the cold. Yes, in the flesh. You think you'd just see them on television shows. But no, they exist, I kid you not. And then there's a blend of your typical nerds and mixture of all around nobodies.

A group of jocks are on the field, their blue and yellow jackets bright for the world to see. Hell, even someone in space would notice them. Half the school is in their own buzz, looking tired because it's well Monday and some seemingly excited because yay, it's a new semester.

Riley pulls up in the first open spot he finds before he turns off the car. Already heads are turning. Yes, my big brother is handsome, relax your ovaries, girls. I feel embarrassed as we step out of the car, people staring at us with wide eyes now. Well, mostly at Riley, the rest are probably questioning who the hell I am and why I'm in his 'god-like presence'. We don't look related and that's half the fun in this. I immediately start annoying the girls as I tug on Riley's arm and he grumbles in protest, obviously enjoying the attention.

He relents and gives me his arm anyway. Riley loves me, come on, who wouldn't. I'm the best little sister. Trust me, this is normal for us. In no way is this weird for us. We grew up close as children and I basically tell him everything. He's more of my best friend than brother actually. Only he's so much more infuriating and I have to put up with his shit on the daily seeing as though we live together.

Riley nods at the guys as we enter the school. Instantaneously, my hands are shoved into my back pockets as the nerves enter my stomach.

Riley rolls his eyes. "Nervous now? You were so eager to piss off my fangirls," he pouts, chagrined. "And now you want to be nervous."

"Whatever," I mumble. "I hate being new. Half the school thinks I'm a bitch and don't deserve you, when in actual fact you're my brother and also Satan's asshole."

He flips me the bird and already girls notice the exchange.

"Maybe she's his sister?" I hear a girl whisper.

Bingo.

I smile sarcastically at them as I walk past. Riley rolls his eyes.

"Real mature," he remarks.

"What? Half the fun in being your sister, I get to piss off your bimbos."

He laughs. "Bimbos? What dictionary did that fall out of? Dummy for Geeks?"

I glare at him. We find our lockers without a struggle, having been toured around the school firsthand by the principal the previous day. And by toured, I also mean tortured. Riley's one is two locker doors up from mine but already I'm put off.

"Jeeze, Riley, grow a limb and scooch your pooch."

"Please, the ladies love my pooch," Riley says.

"Ew," I say with disgust. "That sounds dirty. As in poo dirty."

He shrugs. He's already got his first book out, ready for his first period of ... Calculus, I read on his book.

He notices. "What have you got first?" he asks.

"English."

"Sucks for you."

"Speak for yourself, dumbo."

"Dumbo? What are you, five?"

"Probably, but then that makes you six," I remind him.

Riley pauses.

"Lame-o."

"Satan's asshole."

We part ways at the first signal of the bell.

Out of the blue, and when I say out of the blue I mean it, because I'm possibly left with two bruises, as someone bumps into me, leaving me falling onto my butt on the cold tiles of the school hall. I grumble in pain as I rub my elbow.

"Wow, it's only first period and already the new girl's falling for you," someone says. A guy, I realize.

The other one answers, his voice amused. "Shut up, Emmett."

He turns to me. "Are you okay?"

I finally look up at him and I'm immediately frozen in place.

Holy cream cheese macaronis.

Shoot me now. I picture Cupid aiming a bow and arrow at me and I wave the image away in a puff of air.

"Hi," I mumble.

He lifts me to the ground with one pull of his hand and I stand, awkward as he looks at me. "You okay?" He assesses the damage. "You took quite a huge blow. I'm sorry. Emmett is an idiot. It's like he has two left feet, I swear."

I laugh.

Emmett grumbles. "I'm still here you know."

"Anyways, uh, first period, yeah? See you around," he says, his hazel eyes searching mine. I nod.

And immediately he's gone, his friend in tow.

I shake my head to clear it, but probably end up looking like an idiot.

I check the time and groan as I rush to class.

Shoot. I'm late.


	3. Chapter 3

My cheeks are flamed red as I rush into English class. I apologise profusely, claiming I got lost and the English teacher, who I learn is Mr Mason immediately lets me off the hook. He's a middle aged man, his eyes a warm brown. He seemed old, his hair balding.

I ignore the looks I'm getting as I make my way towards a seat. I find one at the back of the class, next to a gothic looking chick and a boy about my height with specs sitting on his face. His eyes are a wild blue as he stares surprised at me, and everyone is staring. I'm immediately confused. _ **Was this a forbidden seat or something? Does it belong to someone already?**_

Questions plague my mind.

But it's not for long as Mr Mason gets started on his class. Thank Goodness he doesn't make me introduce myself to the class, and already I grow a liking towards him. He places a hard copy of Withering Heights on my desk as he passes by.

"Let's get started. Go to the last page we were at, page 12," he recalls.

I'm relieved because I've probably read this book about three times now, counting the time we did the book at my previous school. I'm surprised we're doing it so late as I already finished the book first semester, but I don't complain as I do as he says.

"Jasper, you can read for us," Mr Mason says.

And a fair boy with blond hair groans. I'm assuming he's Jasper. His shoulders are hunched as he reaches for someone else's book.

"Where is your book, Mr Hale?" Mr Mason's tone is anything but the soft one I was met with. His voice is calm and collected but anyone can tell he's about to lose his wits with the boy.

 _ **Jasper**_ , I recall his name.

"I left it in my locker," Jasper lies smoothly. I can tell he's lying by the way he shifts in his seat and the brief smirk on his face.

Okay so I've been watching Lie to Me again. Be jealous.

Mr Mason grits his teeth with impatience as he walks to the front of the class.

"I'm letting you off with a warning, Jasper. It's a new semester, don't behave this way already," Mr Mason says.

Jasper just nods, shifting in his seat again. _**Nerves**_ , I assume.

"Begin."

I zone out immediately as he starts reading, my gaze finding the window on my left.

I notice a few guys outside, puffs of smoke trickling around them. The teacher doesn't even notice. I frown. Back in my old school, had we been caught doing something so publicly, we'd be hung by our necks.

Figuratively speaking, of course. We're not a bunch of savages.

Although, the kids here don't seem to care about rules.

I'm not quite sure if I should be worried or not.

"Thank you, Jasper," Mr Mason says and I snap to attention. I didn't realize Jasper had stopped reading already.

"Isabella, right?"

My eyes widen as I hear my name.

Surely he's not talking to me, right?

"Yes, you."

"Bella," I say.

"Page 13, please."

I immediately begin reading and I'm pretty sure the class zones out but when I'm done I find a few looking quite interested in the book and I feel half proud of myself.

"That was well done. Are you familiar with Withering Heights?" Mr Mason asks.

"Personal favorite," I say nonchalantly.

"Hm. Well, then I expect a good essay on it. Half the class have completed theirs. Two weeks. I'll give you the topics after class."

I groan internally.

Nice going, Bella.

Jasper laughs under his breath, his southern drawl prominent. "Not too shabby are you?"

I smile a little, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I feel eyes boring holes into my back and when I turn I notice a girl about my height, she's petite too. Her black hair is short and spiked but it suits her well. The dark eyeliner on her eyes scare me though.

She nods at me.

I nod back awkwardly.

The bell rings signalling recess and I get out of my seat cautiously. Falling onto my face on my first day is a big no-no.

I'm reminded of the hallway incident and my cheeks flame with recognition.

"Hi."

I gasp a little at her sudden appearance.

"Hey," I say after I gather my wits.

"I'm Alice," she introduces herself, shaking my hand, her cold hand a major contrast between my warm ones.

"I'm Bella." I smile.

"Awesome. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she says jokingly, looping her arm through mine. In a smooth movement, she grabs my essay topics from the teacher and drags us out of the classroom.

"I'll help if you like," Alice offers as she notices me frowning at the essay topics.

"No, it's okay. Thanks. I'm just surprised. These are the exact same topics from-"

"From?"

"Nevermind."

Would I get in trouble if I took notes from my previous essay?

 _ **Probably**_.

"So, you're new. Just recently moved or have you been to Forks before?" Alice asks as an attempt to make small talk.

"Just recently. Never been. My dad stays here though. Hopefully he can show me around."

"I'll show you around," Alice offers. "Like anyone yet?"

I blush.

"No."

"Hm. Well, there are your fairshare of good guys here thankfully. Although, I must warn you, the girls here are like sharks, girl, so becareful which meat you decide to feast on," she warns.

I blink. That's disgusting.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome. So, what do you get next?"

I realize we've been aimlessly walking down the hall.

"Math," I say and she beams.

"Cool, me too. C'mon, it's right this way," Alice exclaims before dragging me to a classroom in our general direction.

Okay, so not aimlessly walking down the hall?

Second period and I've already made a friend.

Not too 'shabby' right?

The next three periods go fairly quickly and it's as unconventional as my morning. I notice Riley in the hallway with a bunch of guys and I sigh. He's already made a bunch of friends and by the looks of it, they seem quite popular as I'd predicted.

"Who's that?" Alice wonders as she notices me looking. "Your boyfriend?"

I scoff in disgust as I slam my locker close.

"Ew, no. That's Riley. My brother."

"Ooh. He's hot. You should introduce us," Alice says suggestively.

I laugh. I'm surprised at her taste to the say least but I'm even more surprised at the fact that she's acknowledging the opposite species.

"That's your type?"

"No. I haven't got a type," Alice says a bit too quickly.

"You sure? You're drooling," I tease.

She grumbles. "He's cute whatever. You're just blind cause you're his sister."

"He's gross."

"Whatever."

"I'll see what I can do."

Her eyes light up. "You're the best, too."

I chuckle, rolling my eyes. "Yep, that I am."

The cafeteria isn't as full as I'd expected. I'm almost grateful, aside from the fact that I don't notice the guy from earlier and now I'm a bit miffed.

"You lied."

My eyes widen, and I wonder if I said that out loud.

"About?"

"You said he's gross." I follow her gaze and she's looking at Riley.

I laugh. "Really?"

"He eats like a God." And I can't tell if she's lovestruck or just blind.

"I believe the term you're looking for is pig," I disagree.

She pouts. "But-"

I'm amused at her obvious crush on Riley, I'd have to see what I can do.

"You're just having an apple?" Alice asks with disbelief evident in her tone.

"Yeah?" I say.

"That's horrible. You should eat something more filling. We've got gym after fifth period," Alice says.

"Who's Jim?" I ask.

She gapes.

It's obvious I'm being sarcastic but Alice doesn't realize it.

I burst into laughter. "I'm being sarcastic you dumbo."

She grasps her chest. "Good. You nearly scared me half to death."

I roll my eyes.

"So dramatic."

She just sticks out her tongue at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch passes us by way too quickly and before I know it, it's over and we're heading toward fifth period.

"I still can't believe how gullible I am," Alice muses.

I laugh.

"'Who's Jim?' classic one," she muses.

I nod. "Thanks. Think I read that somewhere," I say. "So, what do we usually do at gym?"

"Basic warm up activities and then a game of dodgeball or volleyball," Alice says.

I groan.

"Great. Ever seen someone fail to dodge a single ball? If not, you're about to witness it firsthand," I grumble.

Alice snorts. "I'm sure it won't be that bad," she says encouragingly.

I scoff. "'That bad' is an understatement. It'll be terrible. The coach will have nightmares. Hell even the ball we're using will have nightmares."

Alice rolls her eyes at my dramatics. "Grow a pair."

I pout. "Think I left it in my locker. Lemme go and get it-"

She grabs my arm as I move to walk towards the exit, and my failed attempt at dodging her is not lost on her.

"You really are terrible," she jokes and I stick my tongue out at her.

"How mature of you," Alice remarks. Ironically.

"Alright, class. Let's start with some warm ups," Coach Clapp calls out, his voice booming throughout the gym with an unpleasant echo. "You know the drill. Brandon, show the new girl what to do," he barks.

I look for the person of the name Brandon.

"Yes, coach," Alice says and I turn to her in surprise.

"Second name?"

"Surname," she states. "Alice Brandon."

I smile. "Cool name."

"Yours?"

"Bella Swan."

"No second name?"

"Marie." I shrug.

"Oooh! Adorable," Alice coos to which I blush crimson.

By the time we begin the game of dodgeball, I'm already out of breath and begging for water. Coach Clapp blows the whistle once again as I fail to dodge the ball.

"Swan, take a break," he calls.

I sigh in relief.

I hear a pair of giggles before I'm shoved out of the way by a bunch of bimbos.

I frown.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," a girl with ash blond hair says dismissively but I know better.

I shrug it off though.

"So what, you like a bird or something? Hm, or rather the ugly duckling of the lot, I'd say, " she says in an awful attempt to poke fun at me. I roll my eyes internally. That's an old one.

The girls surrounding us giggle at her joke.

"Look, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, kapeesh?" she sneers.

I gulp.

"Okay, ladies. Back off," Alice cuts in and I'm momentarily surprised.

"Really, Tanya? Haven't you tortured us enough with your mere presence at this school, now you go and throw awful jokes at the new girl. That's low even for you. At least don't totally suck at it if you're going to do that, though."

The girls around us gape at Alice's insults and I'm doing the same.

Tanya is speechless, and frankly, so am I. Hell, even the coach looks stunned.

"Oh wait," Alice says all of a sudden. "That's what you do for a living right?"

"Oh no she didn't," a girl whispers.

I struggle to hold back a chuckle but Tanya's humiliated gaze mutes it and it leaves me feeling sorry for her. Immediately I move to drag Alice away from the crowd. Thankfully the bell chooses to ring that exact moment, slicing through the silence in the gym.

Alice rolls her eyes as Tanya glares at us both.

"Little miss popular. Ugh, think I caught herpes just by staring in her general direction," Alice grunts.

"Woah. Where's the fire? What was that all about?" I ask.

"Well, she had it coming. I've had it with Tanya Denali bullying everybody," Alice states. "Besides, everyone knew it was the truth. I only speak facts."

I nod. "Remind me never to cross you," I joke.

"Duly noted," she teases as we reach our lockers.

"See you after class!" Alice calls. Right now I've got Trigonometry.

I pout at the thought of going to class without Alice. I'd gotten so used to her company.

"Why so sullen?"

I blink in surprise.

"Jasper," I greet confused. "Hi."

He smiles. "Looks like we've got Trig together."

"And English and Biology...," I remind him.

He nods. "Yeah, so..."

He rushes to keep up with me as we walk to class, I didn't realize he was still speaking. "I was wondering..."

I look up at him.

".. would you like to, like, hang out sometime?" Jasper asks, his honey brown eyes boring into my alerted ones.

"Uh..."

How do I tell him he's not my type without sounding like I've got a type?

"Uh," I fumble with my notebook awkwardly.

Thankfully we reach the class just as the teacher arrives.

The conversation is cut short as we find our seats and he looks at me with both curiosity and impatience.

I sigh, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Why didn't I have to be like most girls and jump to go out with a guy? But no, I'm too picky and clearly blind.

Jasper's not bad looking at all. His features are fairly ordinary yet he's adorable in a way. For some reason, I'm not interested in him.

Maybe because you can't get hottie out of your head.

Shut up, I say to the inner voice in my head.

"Miss Swan," my head snaps up at my name. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher suggests.

Not really no.

I know it's not a question though so I stand up and make my way towards the front of the class.

The teacher smiles and I return it with an awkward one of my own.

Already I dislike him. Mr Varner doesn't make me say too much and thank goodness I'm asked to sit back down. The damage is already done though and after a string of nervous introductions, I am flushed red with humiliation.

Someone taps me on my shoulder.

I turn to see who it is and it's the boy with the wide blue eyes and specs from this morning. I look down at his hand which holds a folded white paper.

I frown as he hands it to me.

Yes or no?

\- Jasper

I sigh.

I figured my lack of acknowledgement would of hinted that I'm not interested but no, unfortunately not.

I feel bad for saying no but what should I do, lead him on? I'm not going to do that.

I circle the word 'No' with my pencil and pass it back to the cute nerd next to me.

Before it reaches Jasper however, its in Mr Varner's hands. Mr Varner is not pleased to say the least and his disappointed gaze finds mine as he asks me to stand up. Jasper is forced to as well.

"Principal's office now! Both of you."

I groan inwardly.

Great, the day isn't even over yet and already I'm in trouble.

Definitely not my best day.


End file.
